


I Forgive You

by OUATlover2000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Married General Danvers, eventually, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: Non sends Astra to earn the trust of the Danvers Sisters, so that he has an inside person to rely on when the time comes, but what happens if the General falls in love with the Agent?I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.





	I Forgive You

Non paced back and forth in front of all of his followers from Fort Rozz, before stopping in front of his wife. “I want you to infiltrate the humans, get them to trust you. Myriad can wait for up to three years. The Zor-El girl has a weakness for you, and by association so does Agent Danvers, it shouldn’t take terribly long. I will contact you when it is time to set off Myriad.” He couldn’t help but notice the hesitance on her face. “Wife, we must do this.”

“One condition.” Non nodded. “You do not harm my niece or her sister.”

With a resigned shake of his head and a sigh. “I see the weakness is reciprocated.” Before she could argue he nodded. “Fine. No physical harm will come to Kara Zor-El or Alex Danvers.”

“Thank you husband. I will not let you down.” Then Astra began infiltration of the only two people that have believed in her since before her imprisonment. And she absolutely hated it…

It took 6 months before she was even allowed in their personal lives. She spent each one of those months in a cell at the DEO, but she was graced with the presence of one or both of them a few times every week. They allowed her to come to a few dinners and by month 8 she was invited to the weekly game night, and she found herself having… fun? It was never like this with her husband, he was always focused on Myriad, but the longer she spent with Kara and Alex, the more she seemed to dismiss Non’s reasons for Myriad, without even realizing it.

By month 11, she noticed a _connection _of sorts between her and Alex, stronger than anything she’s ever felt for her own _husband_. It was on the anniversary of the day that she went to Alex, turning herself in, and telling her that they were right about it not being too late for redemption, that she told Alex of her feelings. 

Alex admitted to sharing the same feelings, sounding  _ so  _ relieved that the feelings were reciprocated. They ‘dated’ behind Kara’s back, up until around month 15, when they started to get particularly serious, then they agreed to tell Kara. It was at month 21 that she decided that she needed to come clean to Alex and Kara. She stayed home from the DEO one certain day, with a promise to clean up the house, and left a note. 

_ Dear my Brave One, and my Little One, _

_ I must confess something to the two of you, and you will likely never forgive me, and I will completely understand. 21 months ago, I was standing before Non. He ordered me to infiltrate you guys, earn your trust, so that when the time came for him, for  _ us  _ to enact Myriad again you would be captured, therefore unable to stop it this time. But at some point, I stopped believing in the cause, that put in Fort Rozz, and started to believe in Family. Months later, I felt romantic feelings for Alex, and soon after we told you- my Little One- about our relationship, I realized that I had fallen in love. I’ve let this go one for too long. I’ve lied to you my loves, for far too long. I will put a stop to this. I will end Non and Myriad, even if it is the last thing I do. I’ll do it. _

_ I love you both. You will find another note addressed to you, Brave one. Read it, if you will. _

_ ~Astra In-Ze _

The sisters stared at the note in shock, then Alex slowly unfolded the note addressed to her.

_ Brave One, _

_ I know you hate me right now. That you’re angry. You have every right to be. But you must know, my love, that I love you. More than I could have ever loved Non. You are the light of my life, I never would have made it this far in my redemption- if you could even call it that anymore- if not for you and Kara. I know that you know that I might not make it out of this alive. The odds are against me. Please darling, don’t do anything rash. I know you. I know you’re already thinking of ways to save me. Don’t. Both you and Kara need one another. Don’t put your lives in jeopardy, for a spineless traitor, such as myself. I love you Alexandra Danvers. I always will. _

_ ~Your love, Astra _

“She’s gonna get herself killed.” She whispered to herself. “You need to stay behind Kara, I’m loading up on Kryptonite, it’ll weaken you.”

Kara shook her hell. “Like hell, Lex. Wear your suit, Winn finished it today, he was going to surprise you tomorrow. But it’s ready, and it doesn’t affect me unless you're y’know, targeting me.” A deep breath. “She made a mistake Lexi, don’t let this ruin your relationship. She owned up to it. She came clean and this is her way of trying to make up for it.”

“I’m angry.” She said brokenly. “But I-I love her Kar.”

Kara kissed her cheek. “I’m angry too. And we have every right to be. She lied for months, but-”

“She’s sleeping on that lumpy couch for like, weeks, maybe months. Or on your lumpy ass couch, I haven’t decided.” She said, giving her baby sister a small smile. “I’m pissed, but I’m not letting her ruin a 9-month long relationship because she’s a dumb kryptonian. No offense.”

The younger sibling wiped the tears from Alex’s face, then from her own. “We can cry later, right? I can hear Aunt Astra’s heartbeat. Let’s go get your suit from Winn.”

XXX

“You forget  _ wife _ , I taught you everything you know. When it comes to battles and duels between us, I  _ always  _ know what to expect. I know you Astra.” He whispered in her ear, tightening his grip on her throat. “Bring it to me!” He yelled, and soon enough, one of his followers brought a small case to him. “I was worried that this might happen, so I took precautions.”

“Kill me.” She spat, eyeing the kryptonite syringe with a gulp. “Myriad is gone, you no longer have an inside person, Kara and Alexandra will stop you. Again.” 

“As you wish, wife.” He picked up the syringe and held it to her throat, but stopped when he felt a cool blade up against his throat, followed by feeling immensely weak. 

“Drop. The. Syringe.” Alex said, pressing the blade deeper in his neck, with every word. “Now, asshole.” Non pulled the syringe back, ready to plunge it into Astra’s neck, so Alex did what she had to, also what she’s been wanting to do for a long time, she pushes the blade deeper into his neck and drags it straight across. “Don’t mess with the people I love.”

“Alex.” Astra breathed out. “What-how… _ why _ ? You could have been killed Brave One, you’re  _ human. _ ” Alex just stared at her girlfriend for a long moment, before surging forward to trap her in a heated kiss. “I hear Kara.” She said between kisses. “You two never listen.” A more heated kiss then, “Kara’s finishing up with Non’s followers, she’s walking to us.”

“We’re going to have lots of hot angry sex, then you’re sleeping on the couch. Got it.”

Kara walked in with wide disgusted eyes. “ _ Alex!  _ I have super hearing, you dummy.” She shook her head, as if trying to shake the words from her memory. “That’s  _ gross _ . Like, bleagh.” 

“I apologize, Little One.” A beat of silence. “For everything.” She looked to Alex. “I’m sorry, my love. I would ask for your forgiveness, but it is clear that I do not deserve it. From either of you.”

Alex took a deep breath. “I’m angry, we’re angry. Hell, we’re fucking pissed. But I’m not so willing to throw our relationship down the drain just yet. But you get to sleep on that lumpy ass uncomfortable couch until I’m willing to sleep in the same bed with you again. Unless… unless you want to end our relationship?” She asked, her insecurities shining through.

“No!” Astra denied. “Of course not, Brave One. I love you and I do not care how long I’m sleeping on that thing that you call a couch. I will do anything to earn your forgiveness.”

XXX

It’s 6 weeks of sleeping on the lumpy couch. 3 weeks in, she solar-flared and Alex spent an hour working the knots out of her neck from said couch. So then she was able to sleep in the same bed as Alex for a few days, before being kicked back out to the couch. Then another three weeks later, Alex tells her to come to bed. They lay there in each others arms for thirty minutes, before the exhausted agent is asleep. Astra stares at her and thinks about how lucky she is to have found love with Alex. She doesn’t fall asleep until it’s nearing 4 am. Then she’s up at 7, and she watches her love sleep, until Alex wakes up.

“Good Morning Brave One. How was your sleep?”

Alex smiled, and snuggled into the embrace with her girlfriend. “So much better.” A large beat of silence, then. “You’re forgiven. You’ve been forgiven for a while.” She admits. “I just liked watching you suffer.” And Astra laughed. She really laughed, and there was no lies hung over her shoulder. She felt joy, and it wasn’t followed my guilt. Just joy. “What?”

“I love you, Alexandra.”

She smiled. “And I love you Astra. So much.”

It’s 6 months later when Alex proposes. It’s planned out. She had Kara help pick the ring. She had a reservation at the fanciest place in National City. However they didn’t make it there. There was an alien attack, of course. A group of hellgrammites. Alex drops on one knee as soon as the damned things were loaded up. “Marry me, Astra In-Ze?”

“I-what?” Astra was a General. She hadn’t been one to get overly excited or  _ stutter _ in any situation, except for now. “Yes!” She said with a wide grin. “Of course I’ll marry you, Brave one.”

They get married in Midvale, in the backyard of her childhood home, the same place her parents were married. She’s never been as happy as she is right now that they managed to rescue her father, mere months before the proposal. J’onn got officiated, then he married them. The wedding, shockingly, went without a hitch. Alex got buzzed on wine at the reception, almost every human there was intoxicated in one way or another. Astra watched as her  _ wife  _ danced carelessly with her father on the dance floor. “Astra!” Alex called out for her. “Come dance!”

“Of course, darling.” She said with a grin. “Always, Brave one.” She whispered in her ear, when they were slow dancing. “I love you.”

Alex kissed her. “And I love you, Astra Danvers. To the moon and back, baby.”

**The End**


End file.
